A ninja's encounter
by Smooth Secret
Summary: Just a story I wrote for my cousin a while back as a joke :


A Ninja's Encounter

"Sasuke-kun, are you still helping me train today?" Sakura looked at him, her jade eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hn." His usual reply did nothing to her mood.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun! See you later!" She waved before running off to see Tsunade. Sasuke frowned. Why had he offered to help her?

* * *

Sasuke looked around the field he was now standing in. His onyx eyes searching for something or someone.

"Sasuke-kun! Up here!" Sakura waved down to Sasuke, a smile on her face. She

jumped down to land in front of the handsome Uchiha.

"Ready?" She nodded, "Good. Then let's begin. You have to st-" He was cut off when a loud crash resounded from somewhere within the forest that surrounded them.

Sakura and Sasuke looked towards the direction the noise had come from, then at each other before heading towards the unknown. When they reached the source of the noise, they were quite shocked. A man dressed in all blue lay before them. His blue hat lay beside him revealing his short brown hair. He had a long pointy moustache. He was a strange looking man.

Sakura's curiosity took over as she stepped towards the unconscious stranger. She bent down to see if he was even breathing. The man began to stir, which caused Sakura to jump back in surprise. Sasuke remained still, silently scolding Sakura for being scared so easily. The man's eyes opened to reveal to deep pools of blue. Sakura was drawn to them; she had never seen such a beautiful shade of blue. The man looked at her, and then jumped up in surprise.

"Stephanie!" He embraced Sakura, holding her close to his chest, "You're so beautiful!" Sakura was scared stiff. Suddenly she was released from the stranger's arms. She was now being held by Sasuke.

"Don't touch her!" His voice warning the man of his own demise, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura remained still, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's arms around her.

"I'm Sportacus." He was clearly unfazed by Sasuke's intent to kill.

"What the hell is a Spoartacus?" A loud annoying voice was heard from behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura spoke up from within the fortress Sasuke had built with his muscular arms.

Naruto looked at them, a devilish grin forming. Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura who was now blushing a deep red. He slowly released her, frowning as he did. He then went towards Naruto, telling him to get his mind out of the gutter. Sakura backed away from Sasuke and Naruto, but as she did she backed into Sportacus. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against him. Sakura squeaked in surprise. Naruto and Sasuke turned towards her.

Sportacus turned her around to face him. He kissed her softly. Sasuke's anger began to rise at the site before him. He made his way towards the two, pulling Sakura free from the man's grasp once more. Sakura touched her lips before looking up at Sasuke. He was glaring daggers at Sportacus. Sportacus smiled at Sakura. She shivered in disgust. Sasuke pulled her to him, reassuring here that he would never let Sportacus touch her again.

"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto spoke from behind Sasuke and Sakura. Sportacus looked at him. Sasuke had wanted to kill the man himself, but decided to let Naruto handle things.

"Someone's in trouble." Sportacus did some acrobatics before leaping in Naruto's direction. Sportacus landed on top of Naruto's shoulders. When he looked down he was surprised to find he was on top of a log.

It was quite evident that the man didn't know he was in a village of ninjas. Naruto threw a kunai in his direction. Sportacus back flipped off the log landing in a split. He was fast, but his flips would be the cause of his demise. Sportacus stood up wiping the dirt from his pants. Naruto threw a dozen shuriken at him, before running at him, kunai in hand. Sportacus didn't know which way to flip. At his right were the shuriken, from the front came Naruto, and there stood Sasuke and Sakura, not quite to the left, and not quite behind him. He ducked and rolled at the last second. Naruto was now headed straight for Sakura, but Sasuke was not stupid enough to remain in Naruto's path, so he held Sakura flush against him as he leapt out of the way.

"You alright?" Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, nodding slightly. He smirked before turning to watch Naruto and Sportacus battle it out.

"Ugh! Quit moving around so much!" Naruto's arms were flailing in all directions, his face contorted in anger.

Sportacus stood up, and began to laugh at the young man standing before him. Naruto then had an idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? This man was surely no ninja, which meant he would have no way of knowing how to destroy a clone. He quickly formed the hand signs for his shadow clone jutsu.

Sportacus watched in amazement as hundreds of Narutos came onto the scene. He staggered backwards. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his back. His head tilted back as he fell to his knees. Propped up by his hands and knees he began to cough, blood spewing from his mouth. He screamed in agony. Birds flew from the trees as his scream reverberated through the forest. He toppled over onto his stomach. Naruto's clones were now nowhere in sight. The real Naruto made his way over to the man lying on the ground, and removed the kunai from his back twisting it as he did so. He then turned to the tree where Sasuke and Sakura had leapt to.

"Geez Sasuke, is that why you let me take care of him?"

Sasuke and Sakura's lips separated. Sakura's face was now red with anger and embarrassment. They jumped to the ground landing in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyebrows then began twitch as a devilish grin formed on his face once again.

"You're depraved!" Sakura shouted, punching Naruto in the head.

Naruto frowned. Why did his friends always have to end things with violence? Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Sakura's and began walking back to the streets. Naruto noted what direction he was headed, and smiled.

"You gonna buy me some too teme?" Sasuke cursed Naruto's obsession before nodding. Naruto smiled. He loved ramen.


End file.
